Damn it Jack
by Alyx Night
Summary: very sexy Frostcup/Hijack rated M for a huge reason


Hiccup grunts as I push him forcefully against the front door of his apartment, my lips greedily attacking his. I break apart the kiss, only to attach my lips to his neck. His fingers trail through my hair and I feel a shudder inch down my spine.

"Let me unlock the door," he says, softly.

I reluctantly release him, only to wrap my arms around his slender waist once he turns around. He digs around in the pocket of his jacket until he pulls out a set of keys. He lets out a soft moan as I attach my lips to his neck, his hands shaking as he tries to unlock the door. Once he does, he opens the door, and I immediately pin him against the wall, continuing the heated kiss from before. Pushing his shirt up, I find his nipple, flicking the bud fleetingly. His breath hitches and I smirk into the kiss. Someone's sensitive.

"You're so fucking hot, Hiccup," I grumble against the skin of his neck as I nip at it sharply. I lift him up and he wraps his long legs around my hips. "Do you know how long I've fantasized about this?" He smirks.

"I imagine it's been quite a while. But don't worry, I don't think I'll be letting you go any time soon."

At that, he brings his lips to mine once more, and I fumble with his jeans, trying with earnest to unbutton them with one hand. Once I've succeeded, I get to work on my own as Hiccup wiggles his way out of the too-tight pants. Hiccup's slick tongue glides around my mouth, studying every square inch as if he's committing it to memory. I groan into the kiss as I slowly pull his boxer briefs down on his hips. We only break apart from our kiss when I drop my pants and underwear to my ankles. I look into his eyes as I wrap my hand around his turgid erection. His head falls back against the wall, and his legs tighten around my waist.

"J-Jack. . ." he moans, pulling away from me to give me an alluring look with those gorgeous eyes of his.

Mother of God.

We are so not going to make it to his bedroom.

I press three of my fingers against his lips, and he takes them into his mouth, letting his tongue dance over each one of them. I imagine he's spectacular at fellatio, but we'll save that for later. Right now, I'm dying to bury myself as deep into him as I can.

Once my fingers are almost dripping with his saliva, I waste no time prodding his entrance with the first of the trio. Hiccup kisses me once more, biting my lip as my finger breaches the first bit of resistance. I add a second finger, and Hiccup bites my lip harder until I'm sure he's drawing blood. His moans intensify and I let out a groan of my own. When he starts to move his hips against my fingers, I take that as a cue to add the third.

"Jack. . .I can't take it anymore. Do it now," he begs. Without hesitation, I pull my fingers out of him and lick my other hand, using it to coat my length. I look into his eyes and he gives me a slight nod letting me know that he's ready. With that cue, I line myself up at his entrance, pushing in hesitantly. Hiccup's face scrunches up, but he pushes back against me nonetheless. I grip his hips tightly, feeling the heat surrounding me. I groan and let my head fall back. Once I'm in all the way, I pause and allow Hiccup time to adjust. After a little while, he rotates his hips slightly. "Move . . . please. . ."

"Well, since you said please," I say, cheekily. He smirks, but it's quickly removed from his lips as I rock my hips oh so slowly. Its killing me, but I want to tease him a little bit before I really get into it. He seems to catch on to this and he glares at me.

"Jerk . . . c'mon."

"Say please again," I tease, rocking my hips again. He moans almost pitifully. When he looks at me through those long brown lashes, I'm so done.

"Please, Jack. . ."

Oh, that's just not fair.

I kiss him roughly as I start a steady pace in and out of his tight entrance. The kiss is sloppy and wet, as I find my rhythm and start to move faster. His breaths accelerate and he grips my shoulders to hold himself in place. He pulls away from the kiss, moaning and tossing his head from side to side.

"Oh, yes . . . right there. . ." he mewls. I increase my pace, pulling out almost all the way before snapping my hips forward again. "So good . . . faster. . ."

I do my best to comply, though I'm sure my pace is almost inhuman already.

"You feel so good, Hiccup . . ."

"So do you . . . touch me. . ." I stroke his heated member in time with my thrusts. He whines biting his lip.

"I'm close, Hiccup," I say, feeling my release nearing. Hiccup nods, I guess in agreement.

"Me too. . ."

I move my hips faster, and Hiccup cries out, presumably because I hit his prostate. Not long after, he tightens around me and his release paints his abdomen. I follow soon after, feeling my legs shake from the work of holding both of us up for so long. Soon, we both slump to the floor, panting.

"Wow," Hiccup says. I look at him, laughing slightly.

"Right?" I respond. I rub my lower back a little. "Shit, I think I fucked something up back here.


End file.
